Inferno
by Emilymaniac1
Summary: sorry all the chapters are so short. I'll make them longer soon. Happosai should be more carefull with his firebombs
1. Inferno: prologue

I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. They belong to rumiko takahashi. I don't own the Nerimina underwear Factory either, even though I made it up. Happosai bought it (: 

Inferno: Prologue

"Come back here you old freak," yelled Ranma, as he chased Happosai. Their legs thunked on the heavy wooden planks above the Nerimina Underwear Factory. 

"What a haul! Whoohoo" replied Happosai as usual and he threw a firebomb over his shoulder. Normal Happosai behavior. Not a good idea on top of a wooden building though. 

Flames sprung up everywhere. The flames rushed across the ceiling, and down the walls. The walls were so dry, because it hadn't rained, and now the building was on fire. Ranma kept on chasing the old man; after all, what were a few flames to a great marshal artist like him? Then he heard the screams. 

""Help, I can't get out" 

"AHHHHhh…" 

"The wall's on fire" 

"Where's the door, I can't see" 

"Someone let me out!" 

Happosai looked over his shoulder and muttered, "Uh oh" as he leapt away, "maybe I should spend a little time back at that nice cave Genma and Soun made me." He veered off to the south, but did not notice Ranma was no longer chasing him. Read and Review please! 


	2. Inferno: Chapter One

I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. They belong to rumiko takahashi. I don't own the Nerimina underwear Factory either, even though I made it up. Happosai bought it (: 

Inferno: Chapter one

It hurt. Everywhere. It was sore and pink, and tender. Some places it burned, like it was still on fire. Fire. Memories of hot burning flame and even worse, itchy clouds of smoke that made it so hard to take a breath. A girl, with head as red as the flames she had been dragged out of lay on the ground. "Do you think she was a worker?" a voice above her head said. It was loud and irritating. "No, A few of the survivors said she had leapt in through the windows, and tried to break down the locked doors. She looks strong, but it was stupid of her to try to smash a steel door down. They say she smashed down the wall afterward, but that was probably just the fire. She's hurt pretty bad. What should happen to her? Who would pay for the hospital bills?" Ouch. The voices hurt her ears. Wait, not her ears, his ears. I'm a boy right? No, she was definitely a girl, but she knew she was a boy. "I'm not a girl" she? he? said with a small moan of pain. "Sure you aren't" the first voice said sarcastically. "It looks like she's suffered some mental damage." "Well, then the government will cover her medical costs, and send her to a institution too." "Give her the anesthetics then. She was falling down a red tunnel with green streaks. Then everything went black. Read and Review please! 


	3. Inferno: Chapter two

I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the characters. They belong to rumiko takahashi. I don't own the Nerimina underwear Factory either, even though I made it up. Happosai bought it (: 

Inferno: Chapter Two

She (no it's he!) woke up in a white room. It was so white that it stung her eyes. The room waved before her eyes, and then came into focus. Two men were leaning over her, one of which was holding a needle. 

"Looks like she recovers really fast." 

"Yeah, I know. It's almost, well, un-human." 

"We've done the tests, she's definitely human, and in great shape except for the burns." 

"It's amazing anyway, if she wasn't going to the institution to get her head examined I would want to do a study, and see how she heals so fast." 

That's nice of them. Waitasecond Institution! I don't need no institution. My head is fine. I just need some hot water. Then I can change back. I remember it all now. My name is Ranma, and I was chasing Happosai, when… what happened? I can't remember. 

"I don't wanna go to an institution" 

The two men jumped a little in surprise. 

"Wow she really heals fast" 

"You sure we can't do a study?" 

"Yes, she could be dangerous" 

"I don't wanna go to an Institution!" Ranma announced, "and stop talking like I'm not here!" 

"Soon you won't be" said one of the men, looking pointedly at her arm. 

Ranma looked down and saw the needle the man had been holding stuck in her arm. 

Everything faded away. 

Read and Review please! 


End file.
